


Always

by makeuswise



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Ana/McCree and Jack/McCree, Mentions of McCree/others, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswise/pseuds/makeuswise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel fucks Jesse's face and Jesse's in love.</p><p>A gift for overwonch on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

It’s not that McCree’s _desperate_ , okay, it’s just that Commander Reyes has thighs that could crush a man’s head and an ass that won’t quit and that does things to Jesse, okay, he’s only human and he didn’t come here to be judged, alright? Gabriel has the body of a god and a cocksure attitude that says he knows it. Which also maybe sort of does things to Jesse, considering he’s come at least three times in the last week with Gabe’s smug smile imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. It wouldn’t be so bad if McCree didn’t have to see that damn smirk every time Gabriel kicked his ass in sparring, or issued a challenge only to watch him fail, or caught him staring because _who needs pants that tight there is no way that can be practical._ He stares at Jesse like he knows something the other doesn’t, like he’s in on an embarrassing secret Jesse’s trying too hard to keep quiet. He’d better not be, cause the only secret Jesse’s got right now is how bad he wants Gabriel to sit on his face, and he’s not sure he’d survive the humiliation of Gabe actually finding out.

He’s not desperate, but he’s got it for Reyes something fierce and he’s about to rub the skin off his right hand and he’s pretty sure he’d let Gabriel do anything he wanted so long as he did _something_.

But his life sucks and the world can go suck a nut for all the shit it’s giving him. Of course today had been one of the rare times Gabriel tested McCree’s hand-to-hand personally, and of course the asshole had decided to take his damn shirt off for the endeavor. So Jesse got to spend an entire hour trying not to stare at Gabriel’s cut torso, fucking glistening with sweat Jesse would lick off if Gabe told him to.

It’s a relief when he gets to flop down on his bed-- still a mess from last night’s tossing and turning, though thankfully free of cum right now. He can feel the bruises forming where Gabriel connected harder than necessary, sure his stomach must have a footprint on it from where he got the air knocked out of him. Gabriel always hit harder than warranted for sparring, but Jesse liked to press into the tender spots when he jerked off, so it worked out in a way. All this means he’s definitely going to touch himself tonight, once his sore muscles decide to cooperate again.

Idly, he wonders if the penis counts as a muscle, and if you can fatigue it just like any other. Then he thinks of how Reyes would call him an idiot for that thought, which kicks something in his stomach into gear and makes his dick take interest. Definitely not fatigued. He’s still too exhausted to even move his hand from where it’s flung over his head, so he just lies there and lets the thoughts wash over him. Reyes fucking his mouth, Reyes pressing Jesse’s face into the mattress as he fucks him, Reyes crushing Jesse’s head between his thighs as he comes riding his face. Gabriel calling him a slut, slapping him across the face, pulling his hair, telling him how much he regrets ever dragging Jesse out of the hole where he found him.

His pleasant musings are interrupted by a knock on his door that makes him curse, trying to will down his semi as he drags himself out of bed. He tries to open the door just enough so that he can hide his body behind it, but the moment he cracks it Gabriel pushes his way through, walking straight into McCree’s room like he owns the place. Reyes sits down hard on Jesse’s desk chair, ignoring the probably-dirty pants draped over the back. Jesse closes the door slowly, scanning the room for something else to hide behind so Gabriel can’t witness his shame. He settles for shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets and balling them into fists so the fabric sits just above his hard-on.

“You did shit out there today,” Gabriel says, no preamble. It’s not entirely true, McCree had held up fairly well for most of the match. He’s gotten much better since he started with Blackwatch, especially considering how little close-quarters combat he actually deals with on missions. Getting his shit pushed in now and again has done wonders. But it’s still not good enough for Gabriel; nothing ever is.

Jesse doesn’t say anything, too focused on forcing down his erection to think of a response. Probably wouldn’t have been able to come up with anything adequate even if he had a clear mind, anyway. It irritates Gabriel, but whatever Jesse could’ve thought to say probably would’ve made him madder. With a huff, Gabriel pushes up out of the chair and takes three long strides up into Jesse’s space, getting in his face.

“Remind me why I deal with you?” he says, forcing eye contact, “Why I ever brought you back from that godforsaken nowhere town? Why I didn’t just let you rot in jail like the rest of them?” Again Jesse doesn’t know what to say, just clenches his fists tighter and looks off to the side. Gabe grabs his chin roughly, jerking his face back up with a hissed _look at me_. Jesse obeys, always, always does. He can see the anger in Gabriel’s eyes, but it’s a thin film over something else, doesn’t even seem truly directed at Jesse. He probably got into another fight with Jack, Jesse thinks. Wouldn’t be the first time Gabe took out his anger on him after an argument.

“Useless,” Gabriel spits, pushing Jesse’s face away and stepping back. Jesse immediately misses the closeness. The insults should have gotten rid of his boner, but they only make the problem worse because Jesse is fucked up okay, he gets it, thanks.

“Only thing you know how to do right is follow orders,” he continues, turning away for a moment to take a few steps away before rounding back on Jesse with a dangerous look on his face, “But only mine. Sure, you listen well enough to Ana and _Morrison_ -” he spits the name, definitely a fight “- but not like you listen to me. You’d do anything I said, wouldn’t you?” Jesse wants to disagree. He can’t.

“Whoever I told you to kill, whatever I said to destroy,” he approaches Jesse again, predatory, “Tell me McCree, would you suck my cock if I told you to?” Jesse’s breath catches in his throat, “Get down on your knees right here and let me fuck your face?” Jesse can’t help the way he shivers at that, the sharp wave of arousal that makes his knees give out, brings him to the floor in front of his Commander. Gabriel laughs cruelly, a harsh, mocking sound.

“Pathetic,” he says, gleeful where he stands above Jesse. Jesse’s dick twitches at the barb, tenting his pants where he’s stopped trying to hide it. Once you fall to your knees at your boss’s feet, a hard-on isn’t the biggest of your problems. He watches Gabriel’s eyes flick down to eye his crotch, somehow both pleased and disgusted at what he finds. His face can’t get any redder, Jesse’s sure. Except then Gabriel presses his boot hard against the bulge in Jesse’s pants and his face may as well be on fire. He shouldn’t like this, it shouldn’t turn him on. Except it _does-- god_ it does.

“You really are shameless, aren’t you?” Reyes continues, twisting his ankle so the sole of his boot drags a heavy half-circle into the fabric of Jesse’s sweats. The fabric is soft, worn with time and use, but it’s still too much against his dick, too rough. He regrets forgoing underwear that morning as Gabriel’s continued nudging chafes the sensitive skin of his steadily-growing erection.

“You were hard before I even got here, weren’t you?” Gabriel says, tilting his head in the slightest, “What were you thinking about? Was it me? Is that why you were so embarrassed?” A hand comes to rest on Jesse’s head, sifting through his wild hair in a touch so gentle he has a hard time reconciling it with the unrelenting pressure on his cock.

“So eager to get to your knees at the slightest suggestion, but I already knew you were desperate,” Gabe’s voice gains a hard edge, something petty and possessive, “You think I don’t know how you _service_ your teammates? Those little _stress relief_ sessions you have after missions?” He presses down hard against Jesse’s dick, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling harshly so Jesse looks him in the eye, “Tell me, how many cocks have you taken at once, hm? We all know how needy you are, surely you can’t be satisfied with just one.” Part of Jesse wants to fight, to break free and push back; but moreso he wants to give in, to let Gabriel give him whatever he wants, something, anything.

“Three,” Jesse mumbles, low and abashed, “Two in my ass as another fucked my face.” It was probably a rhetorical question, he realizes too late, clenching his jaw tight so he can’t say anything more humiliating. He doesn’t mention that while he was taking all three, he had Ana riding his fingers, hissing things in Arabic that sounded just mean enough to give Jesse that hot thrill in the bottom of his stomach. The same thrill he’s feeling right now, something searing and shameful and _wonderful_ as Gabriel outright laughs at him.

“Only three?” he chides, “I somehow expected more from you. Only so many holes to fill, I suppose.” He releases the wrenching grip he has on Jesse’s hair, moving his foot away at the same time so all at once Jesse is without touch. His hips cant in an attempt to follow Gabe’s boot, neck arching as he tries to keep the hand near, seeking contact, needing it. Gabe only laughs again, tutting condescendingly.

“You think it’s going to be that easy?” he asks, “That I’m just going to give you what you want?” He crouches down, squatting to get eye-to-eye with McCree, “Everything has a price, _niño_.” Jesse whines from the back of his throat, long and undignified. Gabriel stands again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Clothes off,” he commands, every bit the leader here as he is on the battlefield. It doesn’t even occur to Jesse to protest, mind kicking into autopilot as he strips off his t-shirt and sweats with no thought toward looking seductive. Obedience fits him well, a second skin he’s worn since the moment Commander Gabriel Reyes walked into his life. Jesse is fully hard now, cock straining as precum starts to bead at the slit and trail shiny  paths down his shaft. Too desperate, too needy, too much, always _too much._

“Close your eyes,” Gabriel says once Jesse is settled back on his knees. The second his lids slide shut there’s a large hand in his hair again, tilting his head upward with an unspoken order to _stay._ The sound of Gabriel’s fly being opened is deafeningly loud in the stillness of the room, Jesse waiting with baited breath to see just what price he needs to pay for an orgasm. Is Gabriel going to fuck his mouth? Clearly that’s where this is going, so why the prelude, why closing his eyes, why--

The sensation of something wet splashing over his face is so shocking it makes Jesse jolt in his place, good sense and determination the only things that keep him from opening his eyes to see what the everliving fuck is going on. Whatever it is is warm and pungent and holy shit, is Gabe _pissing on him?_

All he can do is wait it out, Gabriel’s satisfied sigh music to his ears. The surprise of it has made him hyper-aware of every sensation; the way it splashes against his face, stream meandering as if Gabriel is trying to douse every bit of it he can, piss spattering out onto his shoulders, running down his chest, dribbling over his aching cock. He’s so fucking hard, cock practically yearning steel at the sheer domination of the act, how it makes Jesse feel like _nothing._ But he is, isn’t he? Just some punk kid Gabe dragged off the street, barely worth being a urinal for his commanding officer.

The stream peters out, final dribbles falling straight onto Jesse’s cock, so hot and filthy it makes him throb. _This is fucked up_ , part of him thinks, _and there’s no going back._ Another part of him thinks: _Good._

“Should’ve seen the look on your face, _cariño_ ,” Gabe taunts, the endearment an insincere jab that makes Jesse’s gut twist, “You look so stupid when you’re surprised.” It’s not actually the first time he’s heard that one; one of the guys he ran with for Deadlock was fond of reminding Jesse how ridiculous his face was. But his stupid face worked well enough to get him laid and let him charm his way out of trouble, and that was enough for him. He flinches again as a thumb gently swipes over his left eye, Gabriel wiping the lingering moisture away from each in turn so Jesse can open them safely. He blinks once, twice, before looking up to meet Gabe’s eyes, waiting for the next instruction. It can’t be that simple.

Instead of a command he gets Gabe’s damp thumb pressing at his lower lip, pushing through until it rests on his tongue. It’s gross and the acrid taste makes him want to pull away, but he finds himself sucking instead, rubbing his tongue along the pad of Gabriel’s thumb in the hopes that it’ll be suggestive enough to garner a response. All he gets is a pleased hum as Gabriel trades out his thumb for two fingers. Jesse sucks on them too, spit drooling down his chin when Gabriel nudges his mouth open. He slides his fingers farther into Jesse’s mouth, deep enough to test his gag reflex. By now it’s all too easy for Jesse to control his gagging; he barely reacts when the fingers prod at his epiglottis, even when it briefly cuts off his breathing.

“ _Ramera_ ,” Gabriel growls, “Had so many cocks you don’t even feel it anymore.” It’s meant to be an insult, but it’s true so Jesse can’t exactly be angry about it. _If you’re going to do something, you may as well do it right_ , his father’s voice echoes in the depths of his mind. He snorts, pretty sure sucking cock isn’t what his father was talking about. Though he did retain that mindset, even when he skipped out on the family farm to join Deadlock, even when he switched sides to join Blackwatch. If he’s gonna fuck someone, he’s gonna fuck ‘em right. Anything they want, whatever it takes to have them thrashing and panting and calling his name. Call him an overachiever.

“Now,” Gabe says, intense and decisive, “I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, and you’re going to be a good boy and take it.” Jesse shivers and nods, _good boy good boy._

Even though Jesse’s mouth is already open, Gabriel still presses his fingers into either side of his jaw, pushing it so wide it aches. Probably for the best, considering how big Gabriel is. He’s thick and uncut, shiny red head peeking out from under his foreskin. Jesse is suddenly thirsty.

“Watch your teeth,” Gabe says, an absent reminder as he moves forward and slides in slowly. He’s heavy and firm as he glides over Jesse’s tongue, the tang of piss stronger than it was on his thumb. A cock he can take, but the taste makes him want to gag. Instead, he sucks and swallows a few times until any remnants of the taste are gone, half-moan escaping as the salty taste of Gabe’s skin takes over. Much better.

With the first slow slide, Gabe stops just short of the back of Jesse’s throat, pulling back out just as slowly while he softens his grip on Jesse’s jaw. The freedom makes it easier for him to suck in earnest, lips making a quiet _pop_ as Gabe pulls completely free of his mouth. He laps at Gabe’s cockhead, trying to chase him with his tongue since he can’t move his head.

“ _Necesitado_ ,” Gabriel grunts, letting Jesse struggle to reach him. Jesse figures he must be doing something right, though, because Gabriel can only hold back a long moment before he’s pushing back in, only stopping when he bumps the back of his throat. Beginning to thrust, Gabriel breathes heavy, a quiet noise slipping from the back of his throat when Jesse tongues at the sensitive glans on the underside of his cock. After a handful of increasingly insistent thrusts, Gabe finally pushes beyond the entrance of his throat and Jesse has to swallow down a moan as Gabe’s girth stretches his tight throat. He cranes his neck to give a straighter shot, leaning forward to get a good angle. Years of experience have done him well, his gag reflex barely acting up, so used to being abused by anyone Jesse could get his hands on. Half of Overwatch has had his mouth, men, women and otherwise. Of course Gabriel knew about his stress relief sessions; everyone in Blackwatch (and a few brave souls from the good, ethical Overwatch) have wandered into his room at some point or another. He’s never been shy about it. Never had a complaint either.

“Jack teach you this?” Gabriel asks, not bothering to hide his bitterness at the idea, “Good ole boy scout Morrison fuck your mouth like everyone else?” Jesse should probably be able to say no, but Jack isn’t as subtle and ashamed of his sexual encounters as Gabe seems to think. The Strike Commander is a little vanilla for Jesse’s tastes, but his cock is thick and curves in a way that hits every spot in Jesse just right, so he’ll settle for gentle now and again. But nothing beats the way Reyes has him, all force and humiliation and selfishness.

“I asked you a question,” Gabe nearly growls, low and dangerous as he pulls free of Jesse’s mouth. He has to know Jesse would say just about anything to get his cock back, clearly taking advantage of his helpless need.

“He prefers my ass,” Jesse rasps, voice scraping out of his sore throat with a painful drag. It’s unclear whether it’s the right or wrong response, because he’s back to fucking Jesse’s mouth with an aggressive fervor, which is exactly what he was looking for. Works out for him either way.

Jesse doesn’t need to feel the spit dripping down his chin to know he’s a mess, mouth overflowing and tears breaking free to race down his face. There’s not much he can do beside sit there and take it, Gabriel so unequivocally dominating that he can barely even control his tongue, the drag of Gabriel’s cock forcing it to follow his thrusts. It’s perfect, entirely out of his control in a way he craves, a way he dreams of. Forced to submit so wholly that even his muscles obey Gabriel’s command.

There are small grunts coming every other thrust now, Gabriel beginning to lose grip on himself as he gets closer. The noises make Jesse moan around his mouthful, inadvertently earning himself a long, beautiful groan. He does it again, knowing what the vibrations can do to a person. It works like a charm, Gabe’s hand threading into his hair and _yanking_ until Jesse has to reach out and grab Gabe’s thighs for support. He’s probably going to lose a good few strands, but Gabriel’s gonna have fingerprints bruised into his thighs, so he figures they’re even.

“Should I come down your throat or on your face?” Gabriel asks, but Jesse can hear it’s rhetorical even as he moans at the idea, “You’re such a slut I’m sure you’d like it either way. So long as you get my cum, huh _princesita_ ?” Jesse wants to nod, to tell Gabriel how much he wants it, how long he’s wanted this for, how desperate he is for anything Gabriel could ever give him. And he is, he’s desperate, so fucking desperate that he can’t even deny it like he does every day he sees Gabriel, every morning when he wakes from dreams of them together, always together even if there are others, there’s always Gabriel and him, always always _always_ \--

Gabriel gasps _amado_ the second before he comes, and something in Jesse shatters even as cum coats his throat, his tongue as Gabriel pulls back, his face because of course he’d come on both, he’s Gabriel fucking Reyes and he’s never satisfied. Jesse should probably care that he’s going to need a shower, that there’s definitely cum in his hair, but he can’t. All that matters is the sight of Gabriel’s face as he trembles with a hand on his dick looking every bit a lewd Greek sculpture.

It takes a minute for Gabriel to come down, focusing back on Jesse still kneeling. He didn’t dare touch himself, not without permission. He aches, cock crying out for attention, a hand, _anything_ . Suddenly he realizes his own hands are still situated on Gabriel’s thighs, no longer pressing bruises but simply resting gently there. He moves them to sit on his own thighs, pointedly avoiding touching himself even as he strains against his belly. Oddly enough, Gabriel is petting his head now, fingers gentle and soothing. It gets a serene hum from Jesse, frantic thoughts slowing as he calms. Maybe it’s not so strange a gesture, not after Gabriel has called him _amado._ What the hell that’s about, Jesse doesn’t know. Probably just a slip of the tongue brought on by his orgasm.

It doesn’t mean anything, Jesse tells himself, it’s just a fluke. He’s probably thinking of Jack, imagining the Commander under him, bending to his will for once. The idea stings in a way Jesse wouldn’t admit under duress.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Gabriel’s voice cuts into his internal monologue, “All sad and shit. Stop thinking.” He beckons Jesse up, pulling him to his feet. Knees protesting and back smarting, Jesse follows the grip until he’s standing in front of Gabriel, acutely aware of his own undress. Reality is quickly returning to him, hitting hard with the fact that _holy shit he just fucked his Commander_ which has gotta be against _so many_ rules.

“Stop it,” Gabriel insists, irritated in a soft way that hurts somewhere deep in Jesse’s chest, “Keep overthinking and I’m not gonna let you come.” That has his attention, erection having barely wavered even during his crisis (which he’s sure he’ll continue later). He turns his mind to Gabriel but the thoughts still nag at him, reality demanding to be recognized.

Then there’s a hand on his dick and yeah, that’s a good distraction if he’s ever seen one.

The noise he makes is unrestrained, loud and embarrassing in the quiet of the room. Gabriel outright _laughs_ at him. Jesse mumbles a quiet _fuck off_ and it only makes Gabriel laugh again. Asshole.

“Tell me what you want,” Gabriel demands, hand gliding smoothly over Jesse’s length from all the slick precum. What does he want? What _doesn’t_ he want? Everything, everything he can think of, even the horrible thoughts that come from the back of his mind saying _you, I want you, I want you to be proud of me, I want you to love me._

“Anything,” he gasps instead. The grip on his cock tightens to the edge of pain, Gabriel jerking him roughly once, twice as Jesse fights and loses to a cry that comes out strangled.

“Stupid answer,” Gabriel replies, loosening his hold, “I could destroy you.” But hasn’t he already? Jesse is hard and panting, covered in cum and dried piss with bruising knees and a sore scalp. More importantly, Gabriel’s quiet affection has ruined him, the softness at his most vulnerable moment tearing him apart from the inside. He never meant to think of this, purposefully pushed it away, hid it where he couldn’t find it. Months he’s held it close, kept it under wraps, suppressed it in a way the mandatory squad therapist would call _maladaptive_. But Gabe fucked his face and said a single word and now he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to drive it back down.

“Look at me,” Gabriel growls, and it takes Jesse a moment to realize his face stings because he’s been slapped. He hopes it bruises. Needs something to remind him this is all real.

“I want you to come on my mark,” he continues once Jesse’s eyes meet his. A hesitant nod is his only response. Honestly, he’s not sure he can do it, not with his head swimming like this. Maybe a few minutes ago when he was worshipping at Gabriel’s thighs, but now… it’s a toss-up. But he has to do it, to listen, to be good for Gabriel. Maybe if he makes it good enough Gabriel will come back again, shove Jesse down and make him hurt.

The hand on his cock is vicious, as if Gabriel’s trying to force the orgasm out of him. It’s working, because no matter what image he tries to project, Jesse will always be a needy bitch chasing the next high. He wants to kiss Gabe, but knows it won’t work out well for him. Another slap at best, walking out at worst. Best to keep his cum-covered face away from Gabe.

“Come, Jesse,” Gabriel murmurs, “Now.” And he does, so sudden it surprises him, caught off guard by his own body. How could he ever disobey Gabriel? He’s been lost to the man from the moment he stepped out of that interrogation room with a pardon and a new job.

Selfishly, Jesse hopes he leaves bruises where he’s clutching at Gabriel’s shoulders, coming so hard he can’t breathe. His eyes are screwed shut and the image of Gabriel in a tank top during practice plays on the backs of his eyelids, unabashedly displaying marks Jesse left for everyone to see. It sends another shiver through him, and he feels like he’s been coming forever just because Gabriel said so. Like he could only stop if Gabriel told him

  
But like all good things, it ends. As he comes down he hears Gabriel humming something soft and soothing, an old Spanish lullaby Jesse remembers his mother singing when he was a child. Too sweet, he thinks, too kind, too different from what he’s experienced with Gabriel in the years they’ve known each other. So saccharine that Jesse knows deep in his soul that he is absolutely, undeniably fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know about any errors (both in general and with the spanish)  
> Translations:  
> niño- boy  
> cariño- sweetheart/sweetie  
> ramera- slut  
> necesitado- needy  
> princesita- little princess  
> amado- beloved


End file.
